1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphene field effect transistor-based radiation sensor (GFET-RS), which can be used in a variety of radiation detection applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Space radiation includes not only photons, but also charged particles, ionized atoms and electrons. As they penetrate material they create a path of ionized matter, knocking electrons off of atoms they pass near thereto. This happens in any material, solid metal, insulator, semiconductor, and even in human DNA. These radiation effects can damage human cells, causing radiation sickness, leading to future health problems such as cataracts, cancer, vision impairment, and damage to the central nervous system. Since astronauts spend many months in space, it is difficult to predict the long-term effects of space radiation on the human body, and thus, radiation sensors which can detect ionizing radiation in small amounts, and which are portable and light-weight, and which can be useful in space missions, are desired.
In addition to detecting radiation affecting humans in space, it is also a requirement that the detrimental effects of radiation on equipment in space are closely monitored. For example, small, light-weight radiation sensors could be used in arrays of cubesats in Earth orbit, or even used in small satellites spread through the heliosphere which can be used as arrays of space weather stations to predict space weather. Thus, the detrimental effects of radiation on these satellites in order to prevent equipment damage and lose capability, is desired.
Current radiation sensor technologies are mostly based on rigid materials such as silicon or geranium, which do not have the flexibility which would be useful in a variety of applications in space where curved features exist, such as the human body.
Thus, finding radiation sensors which are portable, highly-sensitive, flexible, and can perform multi-purpose functions, and which can be carried by astronauts in space missions or used in equipment in space without being susceptible to radiation damage, are desired.